


Queen Victoria's Cheese Wheel

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Tony is baby [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Irondad, Irondad&Spiderson, Not Steve Friendly, Other, Peter really doesn't like Steve, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, antisteve, spiderson, supportingunclerhodey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Peter really doesn't like Steve and Steve is really confused about that.
Series: Tony is baby [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433908
Comments: 11
Kudos: 255





	Queen Victoria's Cheese Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This is post EG and everyone is alive

Tony had noticed it when they had all moved back into the compound for the Summer. He wouldn't say anything about it though. Peter wasn't exactly doing anything disrespectful and there was also the blaring fact that Tony wasn't exactly Steve's biggest fan either.

  
Tony did observe. And he thinks today is the day that Steve will ask questions.

  
"I'm gonna head down to the gym and train with Morgan."

  
Tony nodded. He knew that "training" was just an excuse Morgan gave Peter to allow her to swim in the pool.

  
Peter placed a kiss against both Tony and Rhodey's head before leaving the kitchen.

  
"That is the kid from the airport right?"

  
Rhodey sipped his coffee. He has an amused smile on his face until he realized that Steve had a genuine question.

  
"Yeah, why?"

  
Tony was only observing today. Unless Steve had something to say about his kid.

  
Steve continued his conversation with Rhodey.

  
"He seems....hostile. Only towards me though."

  
Tony let out a small laugh. He looked up to find the two men staring at him.

  
"Pete sent me a meme."

  
Steve gave a pointed look.

  
"Peter is probably the least hostile person I've ever met Cap. The kid pets every dog he sees and helps anyone he can."

  
Yeah there was that. Peter was as sweet as he could be. To everyone else.

  
"Yesterday he had finished doing squat so I asked him if I could use his bar. He was so sweet and said yes, but when I turned around to grab my stuff, he threw twelve hundred pounds at me! I don't know about you two, but I can't just toss the weight of 6 men, let alone catch it."

  
Tony looked up from his tablet.

  
"Peter can hold somewhere between 2-7 tons. That's about the same strength of Thor."

  
Steve gave him a look that Tony quickly returned.

  
"That justifies nothing! and today! He walked in and made coffee."

  
Rhodey and Tony gave him the okay-and look.

  
"For you and Tony. He specifically made coffee for you two, and then poured the rest out."

  
Tony shrugged. Peter was under no obligation to make coffee for anyone.

  
"I think you're over reacting Steve. Maybe he's having an off day today."

  
Peter walked back into the room, only slightly out of breath.

  
"You called?"

  
Tony looked him over.

  
"Where's Morgan?"

  
Peter looked behind his as if she was supposed to be behind him.

  
"Aunt Tasha is teaching her how to fight underwater."

  
Tony nodded, secretly pulling up the live feed of the pool. He couldn't help that he was overprotective.

  
"Acceptable. Steve wants to know why you didn't make him coffee. And why you threw the equivalent of Queen Victoria's cheese wheel at him."

  
All three men looked to Peter, expecting an answer.

  
"Her cheese wheel was 1,000 pounds. I threw 1,200 plus the bar."

  
Tony could have chosen not to laugh, but God he didn't like Steve and he had never been one for morals.

  
"Also, I really don't like you."

  
and with that Peter turned and left. Tony was practically crying in his seat, and Rhodey was trying his best to suppress his laughs.

  
Steve, well Steve was scowling.

**Author's Note:**

> the cheese wheel is a fact actually!


End file.
